Generation Crusnik
by Dragon's Ghost
Summary: Abel went missing seven months prior to the story's beginning. The AX are going to get him back when we begin and they may recive one or two little surprises. Warning M-Preg and mention of scientific experimentation. Don't like then don't read.
1. Rescue

Generation Crusnik

SUMMARY

Abel Nightroad has been missing for seven months. AX has finally located him and Hugue, William, Leon and Tres are sent to rescue him. When they find him, there's something different about Abel. What happened to him and will he be alright?

Warning: M-Preg

Chapter One

Rescue

Hugue, William, Vaclav , Leon and Tres all walked swiftly down the many metal corridors.

They were in the base of a scientist that had taken to performing unusual experiments upon random people off of the street, the only connection being that all victims were male. However, this mission wasn't solely for the public for most of them. This mission was personal.

Abel Nightroad; a beloved friend and comrade had been one of those swiped off the street, and according to the information they'd got, Abel was the only survivor of the experiments. It had been seven months since Abel had been kidnapped and everyone had lost all hope of finding him before he finally ceased his presence with the living, though they still strove to find anything that may have been left of him.

Tres stopped at a door and kicked it open. Inside was a young man in a bloodstained doctors suit and his dirty blonde hair pulled back with a crimson hair tie.

"Why hello there." he purred. "Come to collect your friend? It's a pity that I have to give him up so soon, he's very important to my research."

He gestured to the side of the room where something was hanging from the wall by iron chains.

"Abel!" cried William and Leon.

Yes, it was Abel, only he was in his crusnik form and unconscious.

"What have you done to him?!" Hugue exclaimed.

"I just performed a few successful experiments on him." replied the man. "I should start trying to recreate crusniks, they're so resilient that it means that I don't have to be as mindful of the risks as with humans. Your friend here has a very strong will to live, although, I suppose he's just trying to protect them. Yes, that'll be it. He's staying alive for their sake."

"Whose?" asked William.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." replied the man. "You're going to take me in, after all. There's nothing I can do to stop you. You took down the guards and now you are here. I guess it's fair play that I loose this time around. After all, you caught me at just the right moment. You couldn't have picked a better moment for yourselves to strike."

"There's a catch." grumbled Leon. "There's always a catch."

"No catch." replied the man. "Just take me in, I'll escape after a few months or so anyway."

He let himself be handcuffed and Leon took him outside as William procured a key from the man. Tres and Hugue prepared to have to keep Abel's weight on top of them as William undid the locks. However, when it came to carrying Abel, he was actually rather light. Hugue took him out from over Tres's shoulders and carried the tall crusnik in his arms.

They got back to the ship where the Cardinal was waiting for them.

"Abel!" she cried, rushing over to him. "Is he alright?"

"We don't know yet." replied William as Hugue laid Abel down upon one of the couches on the ship.

"Um, guys?" Hugue's voice drifted over. "There's something up with Abel."

Everyone turned around and they saw what he was talking about. Abel was flat on his back with his eyes peacefully closed. But then you looked further down and you found that his midsection was rather swollen.

"Maybe that doctor gave him something that he had a reaction to." said Leon, coming over.

"Negative." Tres spoke up in his monotone voice. "Scans indicate other life forms inside of Father Nightroad."

"What?" Leon sounded confused. "Was that English?" Catherina, William and Hugue had all gone very pale.

"I think we now know what that doctor was testing." murmured William.

"What's going on!" Leon exploded. Hugue rolled his eyes and quickly grabbed Leon by the wrist, pulling him out of the room.

"What is it!?" asked Leon, getting more irritated by the second. "What is everyone not telling me!? What is wrong with Abel!?"

"Well it seems that we finally know what the doctor was testing, and it also explains why the test subjects were all males." Hugue said.

"What has that got to do with Abel?" asked Leon.

"Leon, use your head." growled Hugue. "That doctor was using the experiments as a way to figure out how to impregnate males."

"Come again."

"Abel is pregnant!" hissed Hugue. "Up the duff! Bun in the oven! Expecting! Eating for two!"

"Alright, I get the picture." said Leon, blushing profusely. "But how?"

"I just told you to use your head." Hugue groaned. "Leon, just save your questions until Abel has been examined and come through here so that if he wakes up you can help us comfort him. This will obviously be very hard to swallow for Abel and he'll need us there."

They went back in the other room to find Abel groaning slightly in his sleep and Lady Catherina holding his clawed hand whilst William and Vaclav watched on nervously.

"Abel?" Leon asked gently, walking over to his friend and was surprised to see bloodstained tears running down the crusnik's face. Abel seemed to force his mouth open to speak.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice sounding like the inside of his throat was lined with sandpaper.

"You are on the Iron Maiden." answered Lady Catherina. "You are with Lady Catherina, Father Leon, Father Tres, Father Hugue and Father William."

Abel seemed to take that in slowly before he spoke again.

"My children?" he asked weakly. "Are they alright?"

"They're right here." replied Lady Catherina, placing Abel's hand over his own stomach. The small part of her own hand that was touching Abel's midsection felt the kick that was delivered to the inside of Abel's stomach from a tiny foot and Abel's face softened slightly before his breathing evened out until he was slumbering away.

"He's asleep." said Lady Catherina, grabbing a blanket and placing it over Abel. She stood up straight and took up another seat.

"So he's aware of the children's presence." said William.

"He seems to care an awful lot for them too." observed Leon.

"Well they are inside of him, Leon." said Hugue, looking at Leon exasperatedly.

"So Abel's going to be a father." commented Havel. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"You just made an unintentional duplet entendre, you know." commented Leon.

"Leon, this is a serious matter." hissed Catherina. "What I want to know is how far along he is."

"Father Nightroad is seven months pregnant." reported Tres. "He is due on April the third and his birth canal has already formed."

Catherina looked relieved.

"At least we know that we won't have to have a caesarean section performed upon him." she said softly.

"Provided that the birth goes well." William muttered, but everyone heard him. No one questioned him, because they knew that he was right.

"Tres, is there anything else that we should be made aware of?" asked Lady Catherina.

"Positive." replied Tres, making everyone else tense up. "Fatigue, minor dehydration and minor malnutrition."

"Well that will be fixed with some good food, water and bed rest." William said.

"Yes, but he shall have to be examined by a trained doctor when we get back." Lady Catherina decided aloud, and in all honesty, the rest agreed.

* * *

When they got back, they immediately took Abel to the infirmary whilst Tres took the doctor to his holding cell.

The matron was most surprised when they came in with Abel in his crusnik form, this had to be the first time that _that_ had happened.

Lady Catherina took the matron aside to tell her everything. She was a little nonplussed by it all, but she quickly recovered and explained the situation to the other nurses.

Abel was placed in a private room and Catherina, Hugue, Leon, Havel and William were told to wait outside.

Finally, the nurses filed out and the matron turned to them.

"You can go in now." she said.

They did so and took up various positions in the room. Abel was still in his crusnik form, but he'd been changed into hospital pyjamas and there was a drip attached to his arm, his eyes still closed in a deep sleep.

* * *

I make no profit from this piece. I do not own Trinity Blood or any of its characters.


	2. Twins

Generation Crusnik

Chapter Two

Twins

"Abel."

"…"

"Abel, wake up." a female voice called

"Uh?"

"Come on sleepyhead." came a slightly gruff voice. "Wake up and smell the coffee."

"It would help if I actually liked coffee, Leon." Abel grumbled back. He opened his red eyes slightly, but shut them quickly at the bright light, with a slight hiss escaping his black lips.

He heard the blinds being drawn and cracked his eyes open slightly and found himself looking up at Lady Catherina and Father William.

"Where am I?" he asked, surprised at both how painful his throat was and that it was the voice that came with his crusnik form that spoke before the memories of the past months came flooding back to him. His eyes widened as he shot up to a sitting position and then his hand flew to his throat where he felt something tighten around it, himself making chocking noises before he fell back into the pillows, his hand still clutching his throat even after the constriction had stopped.

"Abel! What is it?" asked Lady Catherina.

"Do you have the keys for the shackles that were holding me up?" asked Abel. William pulled the keys from his pockets and held them up. "Thank you." Abel took one of the keys in between his thumb and index finger and put his other hand down his shirt to the base of his throat where he grasped a hard metal collar with spikes around it. He flinched as he touched the spikes and a jolt was sent up his arm, but he pulled it upwards for all to see before he searched for the lock by touch. He quickly unlocked it and the collar immediately sprang away from his throat. "The vampire used it to track me should I have escaped. He used the shock system to stop me from trying to rip it off. Not that I'd have managed with my arms chained to a wall."

Lady Catherina picked up a glass from the bedside table. It was filled with water. Abel drank some of it carefully, mindful not to drink to much.

When the glass was placed down again, Abel looked up at them all, his eyes turning worried.

"The children?" he asked. "We're they harmed? Are they alright?"

"Mrs Raven said that your children are fine." replied Catherina. "How many are you carrying? All we know is that there is more then one on the way."

"Twins." replied Abel in little more then a whisper, tears taking over the corners of his eyes as he sat up. "I'm going to have twins." his hands found the bulge that was his expanded stomach and settled there.

"How long was I out?" Abel asked.

"About a day." said Hugue. Abel nodded.

"Thank you for finding me." he said to them all. "Oh!"

"What is it?" asked Catherina as everyone else tensed.

"The boy is rather restless." Abel said with a small smile. "It's nothing to worry about."

"How do you know the gender?" asked Leon. Abel turned to him with abnormally softened eyes.

"It's just one of those unexplained mysteries." Abel told him. "I don't know how I know. I just know that I am carrying a girl and a boy and I know when one is moving and I also know which."

"Have you thought on names?" asked Havel

"In that place!" Abel looked at Havel like he'd just lost the last tiny bit of sanity he had left. "I was trying to figure out a way to escape and procure the vampire's key from him so that he couldn't track me. I did not really have time to do much else other then worry."

"Why were you in your crusnik form when we found you?" asked Hugue.

"The collar prevented me from transforming." replied Abel. "Every time I tried it would automatically choke me. I think he wanted me to remain in my crusnik form so that I wouldn't catch anything whilst I was in his lab. Crusnik's are very resilient to disease, and more so in their true form, so by preventing me from transforming back into a human, he was also preventing me from catching an infection that would ruin his tests and experiments."

"Alright, Abel." said Catherina. "You've said enough for now. You've still a little malnourished and dehydrated, but the drip is taking care that. You're also suffering from fatigue, which means that you'll need to rest in here a little longer." as she spoke she coaxed him into lying down and pulled the blankets over him.

"Alright." replied Abel.

"And I wouldn't recommend trying to transform either." she said. "You are still exhausted, despite the fact that right now I'm sure that you'd be willing to talk for Rome after not being around people for so long." Abel's shoulder's shook as a smile spread across his face, followed by a barely audible chuckling that came from deep within his chest.

Abel soon closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

The others looked at each other.

"So what happens now?" asked Leon.

"For now, we shall let Abel recover." replied William.

"That man will be punished." Catherina hissed in an acidic tone. "To use one of those collars on Abel in his condition. Didn't he know that those collars could damage the children."

"I think Abel knew that." said Hugue. "Abel would not be bothered by the small shock that that thing gave, compared to what he normally conducts. Abel would have been able to get out easily, which suggests that the doctor got him unconscious and then didn't let him awaken until he was certain that Abel was expecting. It was his leverage for stopping Abel from using his crusnik powers, because Abel would be worried about the electricity affecting the babies. Abel may not have planned to have them and he may have avoided a relationship so that he wouldn't have a child, but he'd never kill his own flesh and blood, which he'd be afraid of doing in his current state, if he used his powers."

"That has got to be the most I've ever heard you say in one go." commented Leon. Hugue just glared. Lady Catherina, Havel and William just shook their heads in amusement. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Catherina called. The door opened and in came Esther.

"I came as soon as I got back." she said. "What's wrong with him? Is he ill?" Esther had been on a mission and had just come in. Her eyes were clouded with worry as she looked right at Lady Catherina.

"There is nothing wrong with him." replied Catherina. "Abel is merely weakened."

"Then why is he in the infirmary instead of his room?" asked Esther.

"Abel needed a medical examination." replied Hugue.

"Why?" asked Esther.

"Esther, you know Abel was kidnapped seven months ago?" asked Catherina.

"Yes." Esther replied.

"Well he was kidnapped by a vampire doctor who was attempting experiments upon males. He was trying to impregnate them." Catherina continued to explain. "Abel is pregnant and carrying twins." Esther looked surprised for a moment before she smiled and jumped slightly on her toes.

"There'll be children running around the Vatican!" she squeaked excitedly.

"Yes." replied Lady Catherina. "But do calm down. Abel is asleep and he needs his rest."

Esther looked over at Abel. She did not seem to be surprised at Abel's current form she pulled up a chair and sat down next to his bed to wait for him to wake up again.

* * *

Evening rolled around and Abel started to stir. He felt a warm hand grab his and he recognised it immediately. He wrapped his larger fingers around the hand as a smile spread across his charcoal lips.

"Esther." he said, opening his blood red eyes to look up at his red headed friend.

"Hello Abel." replied Esther, smiling. Abel sat up to get a good look at his greatly missed friend. "Congratulations. I heard that you're expecting twins in two months."

"Yes." replied Abel, his hands resting on his stomach. He saw Esther's curiosity and chuckled at how childlike she seemed to look in her wonder. He reached forwards with a clawed hand and took one of hers in his own. He pulled her hand towards himself and placed it over his expanding, artificial womb. He then placed his hands over hers and felt the kicking of his children against the inside of his stomach.

"My daughter seems to favour you." Abel told her with a gentle smile. Esther smiled up at Abel. The others had told her everything that had transpired when Abel had last woken up, so she wasn't surprised at his statement. Suddenly there were a few stronger kicks.

"Oof!" Abel let out a slightly winded breath. "It seems that my son also feels the same way." Esther smiled and looked up at Abel's eyes, that were filled with warmth and tenderness.

Soon the others began to gather around and everyone got to feel the children kick, except Tres, who didn't really take much notice, but he is an android, so he couldn't really help it, bless him.

* * *

I do not own Trintiy Blood or any of its characters.


	3. From Crusnik to Human

Generation Crusnik

Chapter Three

From Crusnik to Human

Abel sat at the side of his bed, waiting for the nurse to come back with the test results. He was still in his crusnik form and he refused to return to his human form until he was certain that the transformation would not affect his children.

Nurse Jasmine walked through the door with a smile on her face and a clip board in her hand.

"You're free to go Father Nightroad." she said. "You're regaining weight nicely and as long as you drink plenty of fluids and eat plenty then you and the children will be fine."

"And my human form?" asked Abel. "If I try to transform back, will it affect my children?"

"It shouldn't." replied Jasmine. "You have had plenty of practice at making the transformation go smoothly, so you shouldn't have any trouble at all."

"Alright." replied Abel. "Thank you for your help."

"It's my job." replied Jasmine, with another smile.

"You always say that." commented Abel with a smile before he closed his eyes to let the transformation morph his body back to his human form.

Abel smiled as he felt his familiar human body. His smile widened as he placed his hands on his bulging belly. Nurse Jasmine took her leave and Abel walked around the room for a few minuets to get used to walking around again.

Abel then went out into the hall and as he walked he found himself stopped to be congratulated whenever he went past someone. Abel could not help but get the distinct impression that his children were going to be spoiled rotten with so many aunts and uncles to spoil them.

He soon found someone to talk to. Esther and William were sat down at a table, talking. As he approached he caught the tail end of the conversation.

"I bet they'll be so cute!" squealed Esther. "They'll probably have Abel's eyes too!"

"Speak of the devil." said William, smiling up at Abel, who smiled right back. "You going to join us, Abel?"

"If you don't mind." replied Abel.

"Mind!" William exclaimed in mock outrage. "Now why ever should we mind our dear resident father to be."

"Considering my current position in the Vatican, that completely ruins the statement." commented Abel, grinning like a madman. William and Esther laughed, as did Abel.

"Now how are you feeling, Abel?' asked Esther.

"Glad to be up and about again." replied Abel. "Apparently, Lady Catherina has had people interrogating the doctor and he's given up some information about what he actually did to me."

"Oh?" William asked. "What did he say about the birth?"

"That I'd end up with a snapped pelvis." replied Abel, with a shrug. "He also said that he reckoned I'd be bed ridden for a week afterwards, because my body would still be recovering from giving birth, which would mean that my pelvis won't completely heal immediately, however, if I do end up pregnant again, then I won't end up with a snapped pelvis, because apparently my bones will reset themselves so that it will be suitable for me to give birth without breaking anything."

"How can you talk so calmly about a snapped pelvis?" asked Esther.

"If I remember correctly, the first time you saw me as a crusnik was when I had my whole left arm and wing blown off by a tank and I didn't bat an eyelid." replied Abel. "Mind you, that was the nano-machines talking there. I'm pretty sure that when it comes to it I'll be anything but calm. Even crusniks are in a lot of pain during labor, and I shall be no exception. I'll probably end up involuntarily shifting into my crusnik form during the labor. I don't need to be able to see the future to know that it will be very painful. There's no point in fretting, because it will happen when it happens and if I start panicking over it now, well lets just say that I'd rather not go into premature labor."

Esther still looked unconvinced.

"Trust me, I won't be this calm when it actually happens." Abel told her.

"When it actually happens, who are you going to have there for emotional support?" asked William.

"Whoever my crusnik side reaches out to." replied Abel. "Lord knows I'll probably spend most of the second and third stages of labor in my crusnik form, so it will have to be someone that my crusnik side is comfortable with."

"That makes sense." replied William. "Who do you think that will be?"

"Probably a female." replied Abel. "My crusnik side is very protective of Catherina and Esther, so it's possible that it will be one of them, but my crusnik side works best under pressure."

Everyone chuckled at the comment and Abel looked out over the garden.

Soon…

So very soon, there would be two children running around that very same garden either creating havoc or causing laughter. Abel smiled at the thought and placed his hand over his stomach again.

"Abel?"

"Oh, Sorry! I was miles away!" Abel exclaimed.

"Off with the fairies." William acknowledged.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Esther. Abel sighed contentedly.

"Just thinking about the future." Abel replied. "It's going to be nice to have two children to keep our spirits up."

"I just hope you can teach them to behave." commented William.

"I'll do my best." replied Abel, with a smile.

* * *

I do not own Trinity Blood. I make no profit from this piece.


	4. The Empress, the Duchess and the Count

Generation Crusnik

Chapter Four

The Empress, The Duchess and The Count

Abel quickly sealed the envelope with the message to his sister inside. He had written a letter to her, telling her of his current condition, and of Lady Catherina's invitation for her to come down to see him, along with Ion and Asta.

He and Lady Catherina were sending letters to the empire, telling of Abel's return, his current condition, and that Seth, Ion and Asta were all invited to the palace if they wanted to come to see him. Abel was pretty sure that Seth would make sure that they could all come down to see him. It was practically customary. Seth would want him to have all of the people who he cared about around him. Most of the AX members were rushing missions as much as they could whilst still being reliable so that they could get back quickly. Abel didn't really encourage the shirking of duty, but he was touched by the fact that his friends wanted to be there for him as often as possible, even Hugue.

One thing was certain. Things were going to get very interesting.

* * *

It took six days for Seth, Asta and Ion to receive their letters, write back, ahead of their transportation to say that they were coming down immediately and that they'd hopefully be staying for a while until a sort while after the children were born, depending on the circumstances, and then to actually get to their destination. But everyone had been waiting for them when they'd come.

Abel stood at the forefront of the group with Lady Catherina, wearing a warm coat that protected him from the strong winds and covered up any outside signs of his pregnancy, which anyone who wasn't either a friend of Abel's or a member of the Vatican didn't need to know about.

The great Empire ship landed and Seth, Ion and Asta exited it, all of them dressed for politics, though Abel noticed that they were wearing their more comfortable clothes that were usually reserved for smaller, less important meetings. This meant that Lady Catherina was disguising it as a minor political matter to the outside world, which was just fine with Abel, no one would be paying much attention because the public knew that if it was something worrying they'd know about it already.

"Greetings, Cardinal Catherina." said Seth.

"Greetings, Empress Augusta." replied Catherina. "We are to depart to the Vatican."

"Of coarse." Seth acknowledged. Abel and Catherina lead the way back and Asta, Ion and Seth fell into step behind them, followed by the AX members.

It was taking all of Abel's willpower not to place a protective hand over his stomach. He felt vulnerable out in the open, as enemies had been known to sneak into Rome before. He could also feel the worried glances that Seth, Ion and Asta kept sending his way when no one was looking. He knew that they didn't know that he had become more empathic during the pregnancy, but it didn't ease his nerves one bit.

As he walked he thought of the seven months he'd spent in the grasp of the insane scientist. Of how he'd… NO! He wouldn't think about that! The visit was meant to be happy and there was no way that he'd spoil it for everyone else and himself!

Seth practically sensed Abel's mood as it went from high to low and back up again. She'd talk to him about it later, but for now she'd let her brother enjoy everyone's company.

They walked through to the building. Everyone thought that they'd be relieved of their coats at the door, but they were surprised when they were just lead further into the building, however, the official ranks were broken and people started to break into personal groups to chat on their way to wherever Abel and Lady Catherina were leading them. Seth quickened her pace to fall into step beside Abel.

"You're just keeping me, Asta and Ion in suspense, aren't you?" asked Seth.

"Why?" asked Abel, feigning confusion. "You _know_ I'm a little over seven months pregnant."

"And you know that we want to be able to see that." replied Seth. "And I shall say once again that you are just trying to tease the three of us."

"Maybe just a little." replied Abel as the other members of the AX, barring Catherina, split away from the group to do their own thing, so that Asta, Ion, Seth, Catherina and Abel were the only ones left.

They arrived in Catherina's office and there Seth, Astra and Ion immediately shed their coats. They turned around as Abel deftly undid the ties on his coat and faced away from them as he pulled it off to hang it up. When he turned around they found that he was wearing a loose pair of black slacks and a long sleeved, white, cotton shirt that was also rather loose, though it didn't hide his expanding belly from the other four in the room. He smiled as he looked at the surprised faces of his sister and two friends, his hands, once again, taking their place at his swollen abdomen.

The last week had been very good to Abel. The others were sure that the babies had grown considerably in the week that he'd been back and Abel was absolutely blossoming in his pregnancy. He had always been slightly thin and his eyes always slightly sad, but now he looked to be every bit the beautiful and graceful creature he was meant to be. His cheeks had a slight bit of more colour to them and his eyes glinted blissfully. His long arms and legs, though they had never been like sticks, weren't as scrawny. He had always been a very beautiful being, but now he was absolutely gorgeous, even his hair looked better and his skin healthier as the others regarded him with shocked expressions.

"You'll catch flies." commented Abel, biting down a laugh as the guests closed their mouths with audible snaps. Seth was the first person to come out of her daze. Her eyes glimmered brightly as she came forwards. Abel bent down as far as he could to embrace her, though he had to bend his knees slightly.

"I'm so happy for you!" she squeaked jovially. When she pulled away she had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were glimmering. "This means that I can go baby shopping!" she squealed.

Asta was next. Abel didn't have to bend down at all as Asta gently pressed her form against his. She felt the children's kicks through Abel's shirt as she softly congratulated Abel.

Ion then came forwards. He wasn't quite as close to Abel as the other two, but he still gave the crusnik a hug anyway.

"Congratulations, Father Abel." Ion said.

"Please Ion, it's just Abel in private." Abel assured him and Ion smiled.

"When are you due?" asked Seth.

"April the third." replied Abel.

"That soon!" exclaimed Asta.

"I _am _a little over seven months along, Asta." Abel reminded her, with a chuckle.

"Abel, why do I get the feeling that you haven't told me something?" Seth queried. She noticed her brother's smile widen a little more and smiled back.

"I am carrying twins." he proclaimed to the room. It was at this point that Asta joined in with Seth's squealing and jumping up and down. Abel knew what was going to happen before he spoke again. "And I have a boy and a girl on the way." This started them up again. Cardinal Catherina almost didn't have the heart to interrupt them.

Almost.

"Alright, I'm sure that you all have a lot to catch up on, but Ion, Asta and Seth all need to get themselves settled. Father Tres is waiting outside for you three to take you to what will be your quarters during your stay here. You will be down the hallway from Abel's room. I'm sure that suits you all."

"Very much." replied Seth, with a bright smile. As they exited, Lady Catherina could hear Seth chanting 'I'm going to be an Aunt!' all the way down the hall.

* * *

Later that evening, Seth knocked on Father Abel's door.

"Come in." came Abel's voice. Seth stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Abel had been sat on the bed, looking out of the window. He turned to look at Seth as she came in and smiled.

"Hello Seth!" he said. "What can I do you for you?" Seth's eyes softened as she sat on the bed, next to her brother. The smile slipped off of his face when he saw the slight worry in her jade green orbs. "What is worrying you, Seth?"

"Abel, what's wrong?" she asked. Abel was confused at that statement, and it showed on his face, so she decided to clarify. "Earlier, when we were coming in from the ship, you had a moment when your mood went down dramatically and then your spirits raised again. I want to know what was bothering you because, knowing you, it's something you haven't talked about to anyone, which I know you have a bad habit of doing." Abel bit his lip and looked down.

"You're right." he admitted in a murmur. "There's something I haven't told you."

"What is it?" asked Seth, grabbing Abel's hand and squeezing it. "If someone's threatened the children I'll sort them out before they're even born."

"No, it's nothing like that." Abel assured his sister. Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes as the painful memories that had threatened to assault him earlier, returned in full force. "Originally, I wasn't carrying twins."

"What?" Seth's voice was little more then a whisper.

"I was carrying triplets." Abel scrunched his eyes up as tears leaked out. "I was in my eighteenth week. I was fine until about midday when the scientist was checking me over. I started feeling an intense pain in my abdomen. After hours and hours of pain I finally blacked out around about ten at night. The next morning, I found out that I'd miscarried. I… I lost the baby." Abel's voice cracked on the last sentence and he clapped his hands to his face his hide his tears. Seth gasped as Abel's story came to a close and she scooted over to him and pulled him into a gentle embrace. Abel cried into his sister's lap, before he finally pulled away, but then he found himself being shifted so that he was underneath his bed sheets with his head on the pillow, looking up at Seth.

"You're tired." she said. "You rest up and I'll bring something up for you tomorrow if you're late for breakfast."

"That won't be necessary, Seth." replied Abel.

"I want to." replied Seth. "You're my brother and I haven't had a sibling to spoil for ages."

"You'll have a nephew and niece to spoil in two months." replied Abel, smiling at his sister's eagerness to help. "I'm sure I'll be able to count on you to baby sit from time to time?"

"Of coarse." replied Seth. "What Aunt wouldn't want to spend time with her nephews and nieces, I say. Good night."

"Good night, Seth." replied Abel, closing his eyes as Seth started towards the door.

"Love you, bro."

"Love you too, sis."

Seth closed the door behind herself, only to turn around and come face to face with Asta.

"What happened?" asked Asta.

"Huh?" Seth was lost for words.

"I heard Abel crying." Asta hissed.

"He needed to get something off of his chest." Seth told her. "No I can't tell you. It's very private."

"Alright." replied Asta. "As long as he's confiding in someone I don't mind. Although, I guess it's really the pregnancy talking because it will make him more emotional."

"I guess you're right." replied Seth.

* * *

I do not own Trinity Blood. I make no profit from this piece.


	5. Women Plus Shopping Spree Aftermath

Generation Crusnik

Chapter Five

Women, Plus Shopping Spree Aftermath, Equals Stressed Cardinal

Esther, Asta, Seth, Catherina and Kate possessing a robotic, female doll that William had made so that Kate could go outside of the Vatican, had all gone on a shopping spree for Abel's children, as Abel was little nervous about going outside of the Vatican himself, due to himself looking more then just noticeably pregnant.

The result was one very stressed Lady Catherina as she had to go through all of the arrangements for everything that Seth and Asta had had sent over from the Empire, and the arrangements to have things that were a little big to be carried on the original shopping trip, be delivered to the Vatican. Now that that was over with, everyone had been given a job that involved either putting things in their appropriate places in the kitchens or helping Abel set up the nursery that was actually an old room across from Abel's that had never been used, even though it was actually a bedroom of some sorts.

The beauty of it was that all of that side of the corridor wasn't used because they were meant to be guest rooms, but now one of them would serve as a room for Abel's children until either one of the children decided that they wanted to leave the room after they were old enough to sleep alone. Abel however, had made it very clear that for the first couple of months after he'd given birth, the children would be staying in his room. No one had contested him on that, for even Brother Petro, who'd been dragged into it to help with the furniture, did not want to get on the bad side of a maternally protective, and formidable, male crusnik and possibly his equally protective and formidable younger sister, who just happened to be the empress of a very formidable country with an equally formidable military force that was the epitome of formidableness.

Not the kind of threat you want hanging over your head, for, despite the fact that he was seven months pregnant, Abel was still a force to be that should not be reckoned with by those who want to keep their heads.

After the nursery was finally set up, everyone went outside to relax, and even Paula and Petro stuck around.

The group spread themselves out over seats. Abel, Seth and Asta all took up one of the wooden bench swings. Abel immediately relaxed and closed his eyes and Seth curled up next to him with her head resting against the side of Abel's stomach.

It was actually quite cute, if not a little odd. A fully grown, silver haired, seven months pregnant man with his glasses slightly askew, seated in the corner of the bench swing, asleep, with his hands resting upon his pregnant belly and with his dark haired little sister curled up next to him like a kitten, also asleep.

"They're so sweet together." cooed Esther.

"Those two, or should I say, four, do make quite a sight together." replied William, puffing on his pipe.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to smoke that around Abel?" whispered Hugue. "He knows a lot about how passive smoking affects the body and he will not be impressed with you if his children have asthma when they're born."

"He is very right." came Abel's voice, cracking one eye open to look pointedly at William, who quickly put the thing out muttering one or two, mildly unrepeatable things about tattling swordsmen and maternally overprotective crusnik's.

"Are you planning to start a debate on whether I am 'maternally overactive' William? I'm sure that the nano-machines would be only too happy to join in." Abel smirked slightly as the professor paled slightly and closed his own eye again, removing one of his hands from his swollen belly and placing said hand in Seth's windswept hair and ruffling it a bit as his sister slept, before he went back to trying to join her in dreamland once more.

Asta and Ion both looked very confused at Abel's statement.

"You'll probably find out when Abel gives birth." Kate told them passively.

The two Methuselah both thought that the Vatican was a very strange place. They spoke of Abel's pregnancy as if it were an everyday thing! But then they reminded themselves that the Vatican had had over a week to get used to the idea and let it go. And if truth be told, for some reason, with Abel it didn't look all that strange in his pregnant condition. It was pretty much like he was made to be a maternal father.

"What?" asked Asta.

"Don't worry about it." said Lady Catherina, her voice sounding slightly strained, which indicated that despite the fact that her caffeine intake had risen, she was still rather stressed. "Abel was just joking anyway."

"Was I?" Abel was definitely joking this time. He didn't even open his eyes, or bother to hide the grin on his face.

"Yep." commented Leon. "He was joking, alright."

Abel let out a small chuckle and once more attempted to fall asleep. This time, after about ten minuets, he successfully fell into the world of slumber as his children shifted in his belly.

*

Catherina let out an irritated groan as she looked over the delivery charges that she had to send of to the appropriate locations. It wasn't so much that she disliked the fact that she was helping out with the arrival for the babies, it was just that sorting out which bills were meant to go where was actually rather time consuming as the list was rather long. Most of it was going to got over to the empire for Seth and Asta to pay for what they had bought for Abel's unborn children and some of it was staying there for her, Kate and Esther to pay for. It was just tedious, when really each company should just send a total amount of what each person should pay, instead of forcing their clients to count out everything and ensure that everything was sorted out. It simply made everything much harder for the Cardinal, who was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. If it weren't for Vaclav and William she would be weeping right now, but the two men were being excellent errand runners for now. They were quick on their feet and on the uptake, so they got the job done and saved Catherina the stress of an overly cluttered work desk.

She looked over the rest of the files that had to go through and lowered her dignity enough to allow her to place her hands over her face and utter a muffled scream into her palms. The next few hours were going to be very trying, indeed.

* * *

I do not own Trinity Blood. I make no profit from this piece.


	6. Baby Names

Generation Crusnik

Chapter Six

Baby Names

"Hanna?"

"I'm not sure about that one."

"Penelope?"

"Too fancy."

"Clara?"

"Doesn't sound right."

"Fiona?"

"Per-lease."

"There must be some sort of name out there that you will agree to!" Leon burst out finally. The members of the AX and the empire visitors were sat down at the dinner table of the Vatican, each of them had a book of baby names open in front of them and were speaking in between mouthfuls, even Catherina had decided to be present at the 'names evening', as Leon had dubbed it.

"What about Patricia?" asked Esther.

"I will not call my daughter Patricia!" replied Abel. "I don't think that any of you realise just how much girls hate being called long, delicate, fancy names. Do not even suggest things like Sarah-Jane, or Kerry-Anne. Something simple and easy to say that doesn't take twenty minuets to get half way through is always best."

Abel then focused most of his attention of the open book propped up in front of him against the orange jug and the plate in front of him that was piled high with food.

"But those names are so adorable." said Seth.

"Young girls don't think so." Hugue said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Once girls hit puberty, they have less of a liking for long, princess-like names and prefer something short and modern. Things like Tanya and Laura. Or Helen. Susan is another good one."

"Exactly my point." replied Abel, after swallowing a mouthful of food. "Hugue has hit the nail on the head, thank you very much."

"My pleasure." replied Hugue.

"Sorry Abel." said Catherina. "It's just that, with the fact that these babies could be born at any time during the next week or so, we want your kids to have the perfect names."

"I know." replied Abel. "You don't have to apologise to me. I know that you're only trying to help. But you must remember that it _is_ my choice to make and that I like to be able to think about these kinds of things carefully."

Everyone understood exactly where Abel was coming from. Too much advice could make you feel like you were being pressurised into something, which was something that all present at the table tried to avoid. And so it went on, they hadn't even got to the boys names yet and they could only imagine just how much of a pain that was going to be.

* * *

I do not own Trinity Blood. I make no profit from this piece.


	7. The Birth

Generation Crusnik

Chapter Seven

The Birth

Ion, Asta, Seth, Catherina and the various members of the AX were situated around the garden. Seth was remaining close to her brother. Abel had found that his crusnik side favoured the idea of his little sister being his emotional support when he gave birth and Abel had the feeling that that would be sometime soon. He'd been having small bouts of false contractions for a week and he was currently going through another bout, though this seemed to be considerably longer then the rest and was bordering on painful. Seth had quickly gone over to the cardinal briefly when it happened.

Abel let out a startled cry that made everyone turned to him and he paled slightly as what had previously been a minor pain in his midsection intensified somewhat.

"My… my waters broke." he choked out. What happened next was a flurry of action, Tres, being the closest person at the time, had quickly scooped Abel up into his arms and started to run fluidly down the hallway with Seth at his heels. The others also followed as Abel occasionally let out slight moans of pain. They entered the medical ward and Tres immediately deposited Abel in the private room that had been arranged for the birth and Seth took her place at her brother's side as Tres called for a nurse.

Soon the team of nurses that had been assigned to the job appeared and one of them shooed Tres from the room and the others moved into their assigned positions.

Abel let out slight moans of pain every now and then; his hand was limp in Seth's grasp, even though a sweat broke out over his laboring body. They were all unaware of how long they were in there as the three midwives continued to monitor Abel closely.

As the hours wore on, however, the contractions became closer together and more painful, so much that Abel occasionally cried out and clenched his hand slightly around Seth's fingers as the female crusnik tried to comfort her brother. By the time the evening came around however, Abel's cries were almost never ending and bordering on screaming.

Finally, as darkness settled over the outside world, the midwife told Abel to push as he felt the need to do so.

It was then that Abel began to change. The pain ripping through his very being forcing his shape to reform into that of his crusnik form. The nurses weren't at all deterred by Abel's sudden change in appearance. They just kept monitoring the birthing male closely.

However as the first child descended the birth canal, they couldn't ignore the way which Abel had started shouting in another language completely foreign to them.

"What is he talking about?" asked one of the nurses.

"He's speaking an ancient language that was actually the first that me and him learnt together." explained Seth, wiping the sweat from her brother's brow with a cool cloth. "It's a very old language, I'm sure that we're the only ones left who know it and it has more curse words in it then you could count with a super computer, plus the fact that most of said curses would make a sailor blush."

"I can see the head." came the voice of another nurse. Abel paid the woman no mind as he continued to yell out obscenities that Seth was thankful that only she could understand, because a lot of the words that were wrenching from her brothers lips were making her feel very uncomfortable as he cursed several different people to the inner sanctums of hell. She knew very well that it was just because her brother was practically delirious from the pain and also harbouring more then a couple of grudges that he was shouting so many things so boldly for all to hear. Even if the other's in the room didn't understand what was being shouted, Seth could not help but be reminded of the phrase 'the walls have ears' as she attempted to try to calm her brother to something of a semi-calm state whilst blushing like mad.

However, as the first baby came down the birth canal, even Seth's calm disappeared for a fraction of a second when she heard the sharp snap that came from Abel's pelvis as the bone broke into half. This only made Abel's screams of pain louder as liquid fire shot up his spine with every contraction.

Not long after that, the midwife delivered the head, then the shoulders and then the rest of the child's body. Abel didn't have long to recover before he was hit by contractions again. This time, though, it only took about twenty five minuets before the second child was delivered and Abel fell back against the pillows of the bed, feeling thoroughly drained as he looked exhaustedly up at Seth with crimson eyes. Seth just smiled down at her brother proudly. She heard the soft cracking of his pelvis going back into place and she knew that the midwives knew about it too. She quickly gave them a briefing about how the healing abilities of a crusnik allowed them to heal quickly, but Seth still insisted that Abel remained in bed for a week.

The midwives cleaned Abel and the children up and they somehow changed the sheets without getting Abel to move around too much.

She didn't know where her brother was sapping his energy from right then, but she was unsurprised when he sat back up again, with his back against the headboard. Seth understood immediately that he wanted to hold his children and went over to the midwifes to request it of them.

"Oh, don't let us stop you, dear." replied the oldest midwife as she wrapped up the girl in a fluffy pink towel and handed her to Seth. "After all, you're their aunt and Abel is their father. You shouldn't have to ask permission to hold them."

Seth took both of the babies back to Abel, who held out his arms to admit the tiny bundles into them.

"Do you want to be left alone?" asked one midwife.

"Yes please." replied Abel, looking up from his children to smile at the nurses, despite his crusnik form.

"Don't you dare change." another midwife said warningly. "You are not to change back out of your crusnik form until you are discharged."

"I know." replied Abel, returning his gaze to his children as he held them tenderly in his arms. His daughter began to cry and Seth immediately took Abel's son into her arms and passed Abel a bottle of milk formula. Abel expertly cradled the baby in the crook of his arm and gently coaxed her into drinking the liquid. "My precious little daughter." he whispered. "My beautiful little girl. Laura."

Laura made short work of her bottle and Abel burped her appropriately before settling her into the cot beside his bed so that she could sleep.

"And what about your little son?" asked Seth, passing the boy over to Abel, who took him into his arms and cradled him there, gently.

"Mathew." replied Abel. "My son's name will be, Mathew." he touched a fingertip to the boy's tiny, soft cheek. The tiny boys eyes remained closed and Abel wondered what colour his eyes were. His hair was silver, that was certain from the start. Laura's would be black and her eyes either gray or blue as she got older.

Abel felt tears of joy gathering in the corners of his eyes and quickly wiped them away. Seth looked up at him inquiringly.

"Sorry." he said. "I guess I'm still feeling sentimental."

"It's alright." replied Seth. "You did well Abel."

"Thank you." Abel accepted.

"Are you ready to let the others in?" asked Seth. Abel just nodded.

Seth stood up and as she left the room, Mathew started crying. She saw Abel whisk a bottle of formula off of the bedside table and then the door closed behind her. In front of her, everyone stood up immediately.

"Is he alright?" asked Catherina.

"Abel is fine." replied Seth. "However, he is condemned to remain in bed for a week. Abel now has a son and a daughter; Mathew and Laura. He wants you to come in."

They entered the room with Seth in the lead. She immediately noticed that Laura was stirring and picked her up to quieten her. However, what got most of them was that Abel was cradling the boy to his chest and gently feeding the child from a bottle, whilst in his crusnik form. He looked up to give them a smile before he returned his attention to his son, making sure that the boy didn't choke.

Some of the more sensitive of the group were letting out barely audible squeals of delight at the scene portrayed by the exhausted father and his newborn son.

It was the baby's eyes that had Abel the most caught up. They were a deep chocolate brown; just like Lilith's.

Abel took the bottle away as his son finished it off and burped him too. When the little baby started fussing, Abel leaned his head down and nuzzled the baby's cheek with his nose. A tiny hand reached up to touch Abel's cheek and the crusnik's already half-closed eyes closed completely, placing his considerably larger hand over Mathew's tiny one. He pulled his head away and Mathew's tiny fingers moved to hold his father's index finger.

When he finally tore his eyes away from his child he smiled at the others in the room.

"Congratulations, Abel." said Catherina, smiling. Suddenly everyone was congratulating him and Abel found that everyone wanted to hold his children. He allowed them to do so without complaint, but drew the line at taking them out of the room ("If you think I'm letting my children out of my sight, a mere hour after they've been born, you have got another thing coming.").

Finally the midwife entered and shooed everyone out, leaving Abel and the children.

"Abel, we're going to have to keep the children with us tonight." said Nurse Jasmine. "You're meant to be confined to bed and the children will need sorting out at certain points during the night." Abel bit his lip. "I promise to bring them both back the first thing tomorrow." Jasmine assured the new father. "I don't want to keep them from seeing the man who shall be taking care of them for the rest of their lives."

"Alright." replied Abel, watching as Jasmine removed the children from their cots. "Be careful with them."

"I promise, Abel, I will guard these children with my life." Jasmine assured him.

"I'd trust you with my own life, Jasmine." Abel told her. "I'm just overprotective."

"Well new mothers usually are." replied Jasmine. "After all, you've had those two inside of you for nine months. You're bound to be overprotective. Besides, that generally means that you're going to be a good parent."

"Thank you."

"Night."

"Night."

Abel watched Jasmine as she exited the room with the children in her arms. When the door was closed he lied down and closed his eyes, trying to take his mind off of the two children, who were no longer in the same room as him.

* * *

I do not own Trinity Blood. I make no profit from this.


	8. Back To Normal, Sort of

Generation Crusnik

Chapter Eight

Back To Normal… Sort Of

Abel breathed a sigh of relief as he swung his legs out of bed and stood up, stretching up high, his bones making popping noises as he did so. Abel twisted this way and that to make sure that his pelvis had healed completely before transforming back into his human form at last and heading over to the cot that held his children in the corner of the room.

He picked up the tiny babies and smiled. Laura and Mathew were sleeping soundly in his arms. He quickly dressed the little newborns before dressing himself and tying his hair up.

Abel finally exited his room. He'd promised Catherina that he'd go and see her when he was discharged from the infirmary.

He walked down the hallways, baby bag slung over his shoulder as he went. It was very early so there were few people about. However, he wasn't fortunate enough to escape an encounter with Cardinal Francesco.

He sneered at Abel and Abel merely clutched his children closer before glaring back. And it was quite a glare. Abel had been a very angry person in his youth and had got glaring down to an art, anything that Francesco could dredge up, Abel could match and exceed with flying colours, without even trying all that hard.

"So you brought more monstrosities into the world, then?" the man sneered. Abel, who'd been in the process of walking away, whirled around, eyes flashing with anger and maternal protectiveness.

"You can say what you like about me!" Abel snapped, his voice rising in volume slightly. "But if you carry on about my children like that then you will live to regret it!"

The few people that were early risers turned around to see what all of the commotion was about. Several were surprised to find the normally bubbly and carefree priest glaring daggers at Cardinal Francesco whilst Francesco himself was doing a very good job of not looking intimidated, even though he was. Abel turned around dismissively and continued to walk away, a dark scowl upon his pale features.

He calmed down as Laura began to stir. His eyes softened as Medici continued to glare at his back. Abel continued on down the hall, ignoring the daggers he was being glared.

He came to Catherina's door and as he was about to tap the door with the tip of his boot as his hands were occupied with holding his children when the door was opened for him by Havel.

"Father Nightroad." Havel said with a smile. "And with Laura and Mathew too, we've been expecting you."

"Thank you." replied Abel, stepping inside of the office as Havel stepped aside. Catherina looked up from her papers to smile at Abel and stand up to walk around her desk.

"Good morning." said Catherina. She gently took Mathew from Abel's arms so that Abel could calm Laura, who was fussing slightly. "I hear that you got into an argument with my brother?"

"He was insulting my children." Abel replied defensively. "I don't care what people say about me, but they can back off if they think they're going to say anything about Mathew and Laura."

"So I see." Catherina sounded amused.

"Catherina, I'd like to ask something of you." Abel said, all hostility gone from his tone.

"What might that be?" asked Catherina.

"Lady Catherina Sforza, I'd be honoured if you would be the Godmother of my son and daughter." Abel said with unbelievable graciousness.

"Abel?" Catherina was speechless.

"I have thought it through, and you're easily the best decision. Leon is very reckless. William has a tendency to perform dangerous experiments that I'd rather my children didn't go anywhere near. Vaclav is a wonderful person, but he's got his own problems. Hugue never stays in one place long enough for a child to settle. Esther is wonderfully caring, but lacks the experience to care for a child. Tres's programming would mean that he would have trouble understanding my children as they get older. Kate would have trouble because she's a hologram. Asta, Ion and Seth are in the Empire, and I'd rather that my children remain here so that they can learn peace from all those around them. So you can see why I want you to look after them. You have the most secure and safe lifestyle, so you are easily the best choice."

"Abel, I would be honoured to be the Godmother of your children." Catherina said. Abel smiled.

"Thank you, Catherina."

Havel had watched the whole thing with softened eyes. Abel then turned to him with a smile.

"So how have things been whilst I've been confined to the infirmary?" he asked in a chirpy voice.

"Well…"

* * *

I do not own Trinity Blood. I make no profit from this.


	9. Bonus Chapter

Generation Crusnik

Bonus Chapter

SURPRISE!

_Abel then turned to him with a smile._

"_So how have things been whilst I've been confined to the infirmary?" he asked in a chirpy voice._

"_Well…" _

* * *

Catherina walked over to the crusnik and deftly took the sleeve of his cassock in hand and started to lead him over to a door behind her desk. "…We're glad you asked."

Vaclav placed a hand on the door and opened it. Catherina ushered Abel forwards as the crusnik looked at them in confusion.

Vaclav entered after them and closed the door.

The room was perfectly dark, even Abel with his superior vision that came with his crusnik nature could not see a thing.

Abel heard the click of a light switch being flicked before light engulfed the room and several shapes jumped up from various hiding places.

"SURPRISE!"

Abel jumped slightly before looking around at the others in surprise. All of the AX was there along with Seth, Astroche and Ion. All of them were smiling widely and looking at Abel for his secondary reaction. Not missing a beat, Abel's face split into a wide smile.

"You guys…" he said, looking about the lounge. "…This is…"

Abel was speechless. He couldn't think of a single way to end his sentence he was so shocked. The coffee table of what he presumed to be Catherina's private lounge was laden with food whilst flowers, streamers and colourful decorations of many kinds decorated the room, but most prominent was a great yellow banner that hung over the group. At the top it said in big gold letters '_Congratulations Abel!_' and beneath that it said in golden letters once again '_Welcome to the family, Mathew and Laura!_'.

Abel really didn't know what to say, all he could do for a full minuet was smile at them and keep joyful tears from falling because he could not open his arms, due to his arms being full with carrying his daughter.

"I don't know what to say." Abel finally said. "All I can say is thank you and that you would not believe how much this means to me."

"You don't need to say anything, Abel." Vaclav spoke up. "We just wanted to welcome the children into the family."

Abel didn't say anything, he just smiled as Laura giggled and cooed. Abel stepped towards everyone and his friends, sister and comrades gathered around him.

Seth was the first out of them to hold Laura again. Mathew somehow managed to end up in Hugue's arms. Abel had a sneaking suspicion that Catherina had something to do with it but once he'd gotten used to the feeling of the baby's weight in his arms he started to smile at the little bundle until eventually he felt secure enough to start talking to the little baby.

"You'd make a good father, Hugue." Abel said from his seat on the couch. "Really, you should find a girl, it's a crime against nature for you to not have a kid."

Hugue had blushed violently at the many voiced agreements and had not protested when Leon had insisted upon 'stealing' the boy from him so he could talk to the infant in 'baby-talk'.

A most amusing and laughable sight.

In true bachelor fashion, it was Leon who uncorked the first bottle of champagne. The only thing was, it ricocheted off the ceiling and bopped Ion on the head, causing the young Methuselah to get slightly hot under the collar until Abel had calmed him down by placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a look that was practically _motherly _before discretely pushing him in the direction of Sister Esther with a small grin on his face.

The champagne glasses were handed out before Leon stood up on a footstool (he didn't dare use the coffee table, Catherina looked scandalised enough when he'd stepped onto the red cushioned footrest). The burly AX member raised his glass in a salute with a big grin on his face before he started to speak.

"I believe a toast is in order!" he said proudly, looking over his captive audience with a jovial look on his face. "A toast to our dear friend Abel Nightroad and his two new children; Mathew and Laura." There was a general murmur of agreement amongst the group as Abel blushed slightly. During the proceedings, Mathew had made his way back into his arms so he had an excuse to look down so that the other's could not see just _how_ embarrassed he was.

"I hope that you'll all join me in wishing them well for the future. To Abel, Laura and Mathew." He raised his glass.

"To Abel, Laura and Mathew." was the reply as everyone drank from their glasses. Then they started to talk again. Laura had been snagged by William and was now being cooed over by Kate who was envious of the others because of her current inability to hold the baby. Truly, there were times when she hated being a hologram.

Abe had to feed and change the children several times during the course of the party before the pair finally fell asleep, this meant that Abel had to take the children to bed.

He walked down the hallways and gently changed both into pyjamas before finally laying them down for the night.

"Goodnight Laura. Good night Mathew." he murmured to the children, leaning down to kiss their foreheads.

There was a quiet knock at his door.

"Come in." Esther peeked her head around the door and smiled.

"I see they're all tucked up and asleep." Esther whispered, smiling as she entered.

"Yes." Abel confirmed. "Today tired them out but I think they liked seeing their many Aunts and Uncles." the man noticed that Esther was holding her hands behind her back but ignored it. She'd show him when she wanted to.

"Father Nightroad." Esther said.

"Yes." Abel queried.

"I… I made these for the children." She brought fourth two cream coloured baby blankets, holding them out to Abel. "I just thought… Catherina and the others all chipped in to buy the other things for the babies so I made these because it's always nice to have something snugly and warm from when you was a child."

Abel smiled at her.

"Thank you Esther." Abel replied. "Want to help me tuck them round them?"

Esther looked up and smiled.

"Of coarse, Father." she replied, passing Abel one of the blankets and heading to Laura's cot as Abel went to Mathew's.

The blankets covered both children comfortably. Esther watched Abel from the corner of her eye as he tucked Mathew in.

She smiled again. Abel was a good mother, albeit an unusual on but he was a good one. It was evident as his long fingers gently tucked the blanket around his son and leaned down to place a small kiss on the child's brow. He smiled and spoke gently.

"Sleep well, my child." Abel murmured before heading to Laura's cot and kissing her forehead as well and similarly wishing her a good rest. "I should get to sleep myself. I hear that single parenting is tough and that it's always a good idea to get sleep whilst you can when they're at this age." Abel looked at Esther and smiled. "Once again, thank you. And tell Catherina and the others thank you for the celebration. Today was a good day and I'm sure there'll be many more good day to come."

"Alright." replied Esther. "Goodnight, Father."

"Goodnight to you too Sister." replied Abel as the door shut behind the red headed nun.

* * *

There we are. I know that Chapter Eight; '_Back to Normal... Sort of_' was meant to be the last chapter, however Seirei Nightlord05 asked me what happened during the time in the infirmary and I guess it's a question that a lot of you are asking yourselves. So I gave you this Bonus Chapter for your enjoyment. I am sorry it took so long Seirei Nightlord05 but I did have a little trouble with the second half or it would of come out quicker.

Hope you like it guys!

P.S: Atlantic-Wolf, if you're reading then the next One-Shot to go with '_Am I Good Enough_' may take longer then expected and I have my doubts as to whether it will actually get finished. I keep going back to it and adding a sentance or two so if I manage to plough through the difficult bit it may become a finished piece.

P.P.S: I do not own Trinity Blood or any of its characters. I make no profit from this.

Bye for now and I hope to surface again soon!


End file.
